Samantha Dakota Lance
History Hebe Met West at the Youth SHow, She tell him that she is Hebe the Goddess of Youth. They fell in love, and went to West's house. About 3 months after West had found Samantha, he met Atlanna at the race contest.They began dating and a about a month later Atlanna became pregent. She stayed with West through her pregency, only leaving right when Genevie was about to be born. She came back as soon as she could, giving West, Genevie and telling him that she had to leave and it wasn't safe to take Ginny with her. West belived her and took Ginny into his home. Ginny and Sammy grew up together, oblivious to the fact that they were actually only half-sisters, and that Sammy was actually a year older than Ginny. Some people noticed this but thought it was just that Sammy was the more mature of the two, and was also pretty. When the two entered school, they joined different social groups. Samantha joined the Youth Group and Ginny the Gymnastice. They almost never saw each other during school hours, but they would always walk home together When they entered high school, She spent less of her time with Ginny and her dad, and more of her time with her friends. Ginny spent a considerable amount of time with her friends, but always saved time for her dad. One day Ginny was walking home from school alone when she met her mother, Atlanna. Atlanna explained to her that she was a demigod and need to go to camp mythology, which was a safe place for people like her. Ginny dashed home and told her father when Annabeth appeared. Samantha had the same thing happen to her. They packed their bags and their dad took them to camp mythology. Power OffensiveEdit #Children of Hebe have the ability to force the effects of age upon a person for a short time; making them feel pain and cause their movements to be slow and sedated. #Children of Hebe can become temporarily changed during battle and become even stronger and quicker in combat than they were before, for a short time. DefensiveEdit #Children of Hebe can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Hebe can cause an opponent to feel aching bones and muscles for a short time. PassiveEdit #Children of Hebe are innately stronger and faster due to their slow ageing. #Children of Hebe have an innately faster rate of healing than other people. #Children of Hebe always have an unlimited supply of Ambrosia, even if none is on them at the time, they can create it out of nothing SupplementaryEdit #Children of Hebe can restore energy to a weakened person and heal some minor wounds. 3 Months After a Character is MadeEdit #Children of Hebe are able to curse someone with being very young children again, this has the potential to cause the victim a feeling of being lost, helpless and often leading to fits of crying, this only lasts for a short time and drains the user considerably. 6 Months After a Character is MadeEdit #Children of Hebe have the ability to strike someone with a curse of old age for a short time; however, the person will not only feel old, they will become old and be unable to fight or even defend themselves, this also drains the user for a considerable time while using the power 9 Months After a Character is MadeEdit #Children of Hebe can bless water to have the effects of allowing whomever drinks it to feel young again for a short time, their appearance may also take on a more youthful appearance for as long as the effects last. TraitsEdit #These children age slower than normally, beginning around the age of 12, and retain a youthful appearance far longer than most. Photo Hebe.jpg|Sam's Mother, Hebe Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demigoddess Category:Member of Greek's Cabin Category:Daughter of Hebe Category:Children of Hebe Category:Single,Looking